‘HBC 692’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 692’ was one of several seedlings resulting from an open pollination cross made in 2010 with female parent ‘HBC 438’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,577) and an unknown male parent. Seedling plants from this cross were planted in 2011 and screened for disease resistance and sex in a greenhouse and field nursery near Granger, Wash. A single plant of ‘HBC 692’ was selected in 2013. In 2014 ‘HBC 692’ was expanded by asexual tissue culture propagation via softwood cuttings, to 14 plants in an evaluation block near Toppenish, Wash. The ‘HBC 692’ plants have now been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 692’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.